Blue's No Guiser
by Jetice
Summary: Halloween comes to Shrike and the gang decides to dress up in costumes and trickortreat. Blue says no and threatens to leave them behind... the team goes silent. [HalloweenFic, OneShot] R


The sun was quickly setting in the Shrike region. People started to litter the streets in various costumes. A party of four sat in the lobby of the hotel; three in costumes and one in their usual attire.

"Halloween is here!" Riki, the first of the four to break the silence, threw himself onto the table. He had a makeshift bag in his hand that would be his candy holder for the entire night. That body was now standing on the table and moving about

Riki had decided to dress up as a fruit basket. How he did it was a bit odd. None of the other members could understand the Lummox fashion sense. Riki kept on his usual attire of nothing but fur, yet on his head was a basket that would normally hold fruit. It was questionable if the fruit he had placed within his candy holder were for show with the costume or just to eat. An apple was pulled out and devoured while his dance continued.

"Riki calm down... You're going to fall." Lute seemed to always speak right after Riki. His arms were held upward and he would continuously follow behind Riki anticipating the fall. The whole time he wondered... How much fruit was in the little monsters bag?

Lute took forever to find something to wear. Eventually he had decided to go as a male nurse. Yes he got laughed at... three days ago while he was leaving the store and up till now. The light blue outfit seemed almost big on him. A little mask covered his face; he would pull it down from time to time in order to speak more clearly. Dangling from his neck like a necklace was a stethoscope. His first plan was to put them on his ears but when Riki decided to serenade him in Lummox tongue, he had taken them off. He probably wouldn't wear them for the rest of the night— He was still recovering his hearing.

The sound of a lighter could be heard and Lute focused his attention on Fuse. "Leave the damn basket boy alone. Let's go out there and scare the living shit out of those kids." Although it was hard to tell, Fuse was extremely excited. Behind closed lips, a grin was appearing. But with the cigarette in the way it was hard to notice.

Fuse had done some morning training and ended up getting his uniform ripped up along with a handful of bruises. After ruffling his hair, it dawned on him that he could go as an undead IRPO officer. His costume seemed to go great with his personality. Possibly the best costume ever. There was a stench he had acquired after sweat and monster blood had been mixed in his hair. Hey this enhanced the costume even more. Only and manly man could pull this off. He knew that his costume would scare a lot of children; hence why he was ready to go outside.

The leader of this bunch sat comfortably in his seat, long hair resting on his shoulder and along this chest. His legs were crossed and a small unknown book rested in his hands. With each lick of his finger, a page would turn.

"Blue... Why aren't you coming with us?" Lute still couldn't understand why Blue wouldn't want to have some fun before they got back on track with the journey. He had given up trying to spot Riki and had taken his seat next to the magician.

Blue continued to keep his eyes focused on his book while he spoke. "That isn't part of the quest... Like I said earlier... if you idiots walk out that door, I'm leaving." He had been repeating that saying since the party found out about the celebration. Was Blue that coldhearted?

"That's a load of bull!" Fuse had slammed his fist down onto the table and gave Blue a dirty look. "I could care less if you leave me!" Fuse was obviously bluff. Even though it was hard for him to show those "punk" emotions like Lute, he was as disappointed as the other two.

"Blue is scared of the costumes!" Riki had fallen off the table as soon as Lute had decided to leave him alone. The furry fruit basket was now sitting Indian style on the floor.

"Like a fruit basket is scary..." A page in the book was turned followed by a harsh look towards the Lummox with a basket on its head.

"... Hmm?" Lute glanced at Riki with a confused look upon his face. "How do you know about Halloween? Margmel has Halloween too?"

A banana from the bottomless basket at Riki's side was tossed into black hole of the Lummox... skin and all. "Don't know..."

"Hmm..." The thinking cap was now on and the male nurse was now trying to figure out the unknown force that had overcome Shrike... What is Halloween he thought... Why was he dressed up as a nurse? Is there something writing his life and adding new ideas to this univer- "Hey don't leave me behind!"

The fruit basket, the male nurse, and the undead IRPO officer were now heading outside. They knew deep down Blue wouldn't leave them behind... What they didn't understand is why he wouldn't join them for a night of fright and candy. As Lute left behind his ridiculous ideas about alternate universes colliding into their own world, Blue had slowly closed his book and waiting. Once he could no longer hear the loud mouth Lummox he had stood up and started to advance back to his room.

"Finally I can go put on my costume..." Blue had realized three days ago that going out to get candy with the rest of the team would be embarrassing. Instead he had decided to go alone and rack up more candy. Plus, he didn't want the rest of the members to laugh at the costume he picked out... nor get any ideas.

Blue, the leader of the group and the first one to pick out a costume, had decided to go as a... female vampire. He had everything he needed in order to pull it off and look good. Hidden within his room were two oranges (to add to the figure), some fangs he had acquired while shopping around with Lute for a costume, and a suitable vampire outfit by killing off a Succubus. As for the hair... that was already in the bag. He had makeup too which he wore all the time and he didn't think the rest of the members knew. This /was/ the best costume design ever. If the gang been in a costume contest Blue would have won hands down.

A laugh escaped from the magician as he slowly disappeared into his room. Before the door was closed and the costume was placed on, he uttered softly to no one in particular...

"Happy Halloween"

**

* * *

Author's note- **Happy Halloween... I figured since its October I should go ahead and right something for SaGa Frontier... I put it under humor ... I know I'm not the funniest person out there but hey... its never too hard to try. Once again let us all marvel at the wonderful costume Riki picked out... heh heh... 

**R/R!**


End file.
